


Something (Not So) New

by torino10154



Series: FandomAid Drabbles [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Something (Not So) New

"I thought we should try something new tonight," Harry said changing out of his work clothes.

"Dinner and dancing?" Draco stood with the door to his wardrobe open, his hand on his dress robes.

Harry paused halfway through buttoning his shirt. "If you're interested in that, I think Pansy would still take you back."

Draco rolled his eyes. "The way she found us in that cupboard, I highly doubt it."

"Perhaps we don't need to try something new at all." Harry stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist.

"This time _you_ could be on your knees, Potter."

"Done."


End file.
